Misunderstanding
by Han Haneul
Summary: Yesung pergi keluar berdua sama Sungmin ! Wookie cemburu dan nggak mau mendengarkan penjelasan mereka berdua. Apa yang akan Yesung lakukan untuk membujuk kekasihnya itu ? RnR please ?


'PLAAAK'

Kurasakan panas di pipi kiriku. Kutundukkan kepalaku, tak berani menatapnya.

"Kenapa hyung ? Kenapa ? Kupikir selama ini kau benar-benar sayang padaku, dan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu ! Tapi ternyata, semua itu bohong.. Aku memang bodoh, hyung.. Kenapa selama ini aku mempercayai apa yang kau katakan kepadaku ?"

"Tapi Wookie—" belum sempat kuselesaikan perkataanku, dia sudah menyela lagi.

"Sudahlah hyung.. aku memang bodoh.. Sekarang kita tidak usah membahas ini lagi. Kita selesai" dan ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di café ini.

**-Flashback-**

"Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.. Tapi, masalah ini membebaniku selama beberapa minggu ini.. Kita sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku sebagai pacar ? Aku merasa kau hanya memperlakukanku sebagai sahabat saja, tidak lebih"

"Wookie, kau tahu aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, kan ?" jawabku lembut.

"Tapi hyung—ah, lupakan saja perkataanku tadi.. Aku percaya padamu hyung"

"Hyung.. Apakah yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar ? Apa kau tadi pergi bersama Sungmin-hyung ? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku hyung ? Kenapa kau menutupinya dariku ?"

"Ryeowook-ah.. Aku memang keluar dengan Sungmin.. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa hyung ? Aku tidak percaya lagi padamu ! Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, buktikan hyung ! Buktikan padaku !" dan air matanya turun membanjiri pipinya.

"Wookie.."

"Kau tidak bisa kan hyung ? Kau memang tidak mencintaiku kan ?" ia menangis makin keras.

"Wookie, bukan itu maksudku.."

"Sudahlah hyung !" dan ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

**-End of Flashback-**

Haahh… Wookie, kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkan alasanku ? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Wookie.. Aku tidak pernah membohongimu.. Selama ini apa yang kukatakan padamu adalah murni perasaanku..

**2 minggu kemudian**

Wookie, sudah dua minggu ini kau tidak mau bicara padaku. Sudah berkali-kali aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kurasa Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkan semua yang kukatakan.

Sebentar lagi KRY akan mengadakan konser di Jepang, bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya dengan baik kalau kau seperti ini terus kepadaku dan Sungmin ?

"Wookie.." panggilku saat kita selesai berlatih. Dia tak menjawabku.

"Wookie, kumohon ! Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kita tidak akan bisa melakukan konser dengan baik !"

"Jadi kau hanya memikirkan konser kita, hyung ? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali ?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Aku tahu saat ini pasti ia menangis.

"Bukan begitu Wookie.. Aku.." aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Sudahlah hyung.. Lupakan saja aku.. Silahkan bersenang-senang dengan Sungmin-hyung.."

**Konser KRY**

Wookie, kau masih marah padaku ? Selama konser kau memang selalu bersikap baik padaku, seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Namun kau tidak mau menatap mataku. Bibirmu memang tersenyum, tapi tidak ada kebahagiaan disana. Hanya senyum untuk para ELFs, bukan untukku.

Aku pun bersikap sama. Bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya berusaha menutupi masalah kami dari para ELFs. Ia selalu berdiri diantara aku dan Ryeowook.

Saat konser kedua kami. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin semua ini berlanjut.

Aku mencium pipinya.

Para ELFs berteriak histeris. Sejenak, Wookie tampak terkejut. Namun, ia tersenyum. Aku segera melepaskan diri dan tetap melanjutkan konser seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**Backstage Konser**

"Yesung-hyung.."

"Ya ?" aku membalikkan badanku. Kulihat Wookie berdiri disana (dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya).

"Kenapa Wookie ?" aku tersenyum padanya. "Kau sudah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku ?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku mau minta maaf hyung.. Kupikir kau berbohong padaku.. Kupikir kau hanya mempermainkanku.. Tapi, kau sudah membuktikannya padaku.." wajahnya semakin merah.

Kudekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukanku. "Wookie.. Waktu itu aku keluar dengan Sungmin karena aku ingin berkonsultasi dengannya. Aku ingin memberimu hadiah untuk peringatan hari jadi kita. Mianhae Wookie.. Jeongmal mianhae.." ucapku lembut.

"Tidak hyung.. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu dan Sungmin hyung. Aku—"

"EHEM"

Otomatis aku dan Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan kami dan melihat kearah suara. Disitu ada Donghae, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun, sedang melihat kami dengan tatapan yang.. emm.. aneh ?

"Jadi, kalian sudah berbaikan ?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, tentu saja !" ucapku ceria.

"Kami turut berbahagia atas itu.." kata Sungmin.

"Tapi.." sambung Donghae.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di depan semua orang seperti ini ?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Kami melihat ke sekeliling kami. Ternyata semua kru melihat kami. Wajah Wookie semakin merah. Tiba-tiba muncul ide nakal di kepalaku.

"Wookie.." panggilku.

"Ya hyung ?" ia menoleh.

CUUP ~ Kukecup bibirnya cepat. Wajah Ryeowook sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Segera aku melarikan diri.

"YESUNG-HYUNG !" teriaknya sambil mengejarku.

"Ahahaha ~" Kudengar tawa para staff, serta Donghae, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun.


End file.
